


Stuck In A Hole With You

by BlameThePlotBunnies



Category: Primeval
Genre: Confined Space, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, cold night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlameThePlotBunnies/pseuds/BlameThePlotBunnies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck in a hole awaiting rescue, things get a wee bit heated...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck In A Hole With You

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on my fanfiction account, also under this username.

It was the gloves that did it. Or maybe the hat. Or the overall geek-speak. Most likely all three. However he thought about it, Becker could not deny that their sweet, naïve little genius (perfectly capable of evil, or so Becker hoped) was hot with a capital smoking. Connor Temple, the sexiest thing God ever put balls on, clearly had no idea of the pull he exuded over anyone, let alone the man charged with keeping him - and the rest of the team, of course - safe every day. That ignorance was why Becker was never - no, NEVER, no matter how much he wanted to - going to tell the young scientist how he felt. Ignorance is bliss, his mother had always said. So this situation, sitting thigh to thigh with the gorgeous young man, stuck down some poxy hole in the rocks of some god forsaken time period, completely unable to get out, with barely the room required for them both to breathe (all right, slight exaggeration), was really not a good one. If help didn't turn up soon, then he was so going to hell. God, but he was hard! It looked like he'd found hell alright. And so close to heaven too, wasn't that just typical?!

"Becker?"

"Mmm?" Becker cleared his throat hurriedly, cursing the pitch that had come out at.

"What's the time?" Becker glanced at the luminous numbers on his watch.

"Just gone midnight."

"Oh." Silence fell. Becker groaned inwardly. He'd been kidding himself that help was only minutes away, and the other man had only served to remind that this torture was going to go on for hours and there was sod bloody all he could do about it. Connor shifted beside him, clearly trying to get comfortable. He didn't have the heart to tell him that comfort was a luxury they just didn’t have. When the strange shifting shuddering motion was repeated, Becker realised Connor was shivering. He'd wager that if it wasn't for his own arousal he'd have been bloody cold by now too. He immediately felt guilty. It wasn't Connor's fault he was too damned attractive for his own good. If he hadn't been so worried about it being the most torturous night he'd ever lived through, Becker would probably have sorted them out into some sort of order so they'd stay warm-ish at least. He wasn't stupid, he knew how he'd have sorted them out, he'd have made Connor lie down on his side and curled up around him, but that was akin to suicide… Connor shivered again next to him, Becker could feel the tension in the other man's body, imagined that he probably felt like an ice block by now. Common sense overruled his pride.

"Lay down on your side." He instructed suddenly, sighing and mentally preparing himself for a very long night.

"Wha-?"

"You're freezing, and it's only going to get colder, so lay down and I'll do my best to warm you up."

xxxXxxx

"- lay down and I'll do my best to warm you up." Becker said, his hand suddenly shoving against Connor's arm. Connor squashed the thought that there were far more effective things they could be doing to keep warm and did as he was told. When Becker curled smoothly around his back, sliding an arm over his chest and pulling him in, Connor let out a breath, a spasm - he'd call it a shiver if asked - running through his body. He hoped Becker would assume it was the temperature change and nothing to do with the fact that Connor really wouldn't have minded getting in those sexy black combats with him in the name of 'getting warm'. It was going to be the longest night of his life.

After a while, the sound of Becker's incredibly even breathing lulled him into a doze - the best he could hope for in these conditions.

He was awakened by an animal sounding moan. His breath caught in his throat, he was certain for a second that they were about to be eaten by something big, toothy and horrible. Then the sound came again, lower this time, closer than he'd thought, just behind him in fact… he was about to ask Becker if he was okay when a strangled whimper from the other man cut him off. Connor finally put two and two together. His conclusions set off a chain reaction in his body and his mind, it was completely on impulse that he rolled over, wrapped one arm around Becker's waist, curled the other hand over the soldier's own on his cock, forcing an increase in speed and pressure, leaning in and snatching a kiss, all before he had time to think. Becker's gasping and the resulting stickiness spurting all over his hand were all the thanks Connor needed. He stored the sounds and smells away in his memory. They would, inevitably, come in useful when he was alone. He didn't know what he had expected to happen next, whatever it had been, it certainly wasn't for Becker to kiss him again and reach inside his jeans. He gasped, arching into Becker's grip, forgetting to store away every second in his head, swept away by the sensations, his hands wormed their way underneath the back of Becker's waist band, settling to kneading his arse cheeks in time with Becker's touches. There was skill in those touches, Connor knew, he appreciated it, the technique, the prowess. Becker was a Grade A fist-fucker. Connor moaned, coming far too soon, but oh, did it feel good!

xxxXxxx

Becker looked down at Connor's sleeping face. Fucking himself here had been probably the stupidest risk he had ever taken. He had not expected Connor to react that way. Not even slightly that way. Not that he was complaining, God no! He was completely certain that that had also been the best mistake of his life. Now if only that mistake could last… With that sustaining thought, Becker rest his cheek against the top of Connor's head and closed his eyes. There would be plenty of time to talk and feel awkward tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so 'a wee bit heated' was an understatement...


End file.
